


The Girl at the Game Store

by minamiskotori



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 80's AU, 80's Nintendo Geeks AU, F/F, Gamer AU - Freeform, Legend of Zelda References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: Aoi least expected her future girl crush to be at a game store, much less looking for the same game as Aoi.





	The Girl at the Game Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psythewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psythewriter/gifts).



> Here you go, psy! I'm sorry it took so long aaaah....
> 
> I hope you like it!

Aoi wandered through the aisles of the game store, looking for the game that her brother wouldn’t shut up about wanting. What was its name again? The Tale of Zale? The Epic of Zolga? Whatever it was, Aoi hoped it wasn’t already sold out. 

While scanning an aisle of games, she finally spotted the game Yuta wanted. “There it is,” She thought, “The Legend of Zelda”. Aoi felt her heart swell with joy when she saw it. She reached for the box, but didn’t notice that another girl’s hand touched the box at the same time. 

When the two girls looked at each other, Aoi saw fire in the other girl’s rosy eyes. A chill raced down her spine as she realized this could’ve ended up in a fight if she wasn’t careful. Then again, Aoi didn’t want to let Yuta down, so she couldn’t take the coward’s way out. Aoi took her hand of the box, and made her trembling mouth into a smile.

“Look, miss, I know you really want this game…” Aoi began, “But me and my brother really want the game as well, so...we’ll have to settle on a compromise.”

“But I really want the game...everyone’s been pressuring me into playing it. They say, ‘play it, Nanami!’ ‘You’ll love it, Nanami!’...” Nanami raised her arms above her head, and then pointed them at Aoi in a very bizarre way, like a supervillain from one of those superhero shows Aoi watches. “So as the Gamer Queen of Crown Plaza, I will not lose! ...I think.”

“Nanami, we don’t have to fight!” Aoi tried not to control her laughter at the girl’s ridiculous pose. She took the box off the aisle, and she saw there were extra copies behind it. “See, Nanami? We can both get Zelda. That way, the only competition we’ll be having is who can finish it first.”

“Oh.” Nanami said, her determined Gamer Queen persona melting away as soon as she held the box in her hands. “Thank you, miss…” She said, as she hugged the box.

“Aoi. Asahina Aoi. And you’re welcome, Nanami.”

“Thank you, miss Asahina...say, we should meet again sometime. Perhaps you can come down to Crown Plaza?”

“Sure, if I ever get free time between all the sports clubs I’m on, hahaha…” Coming to think of it, Nanami must’ve been a super good gamer to earn the title of Gamer Queen. Aoi would certainly be no match for her, but meeting her at Crown Plaza made it worth it!

As Aoi jogged home, she kept thinking about Nanami and how cute she was. She imagined that after handing Yuta his game, he would tell her, “Thanks, but what took you so long?” And all Aoi would say was, “A nice girl gave me bonus time.”


End file.
